1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there is a semiconductor package which includes a base substrate in which a cavity having an opening portion on an upper surface is provided and an electronic component which is mounted into the cavity, wherein a lid is welded to an upper surface of the base substrate so as to seal the cavity. In the semiconductor package, each of convex portions having the same height is formed in a rectangular frame shape and formed on the upper surface of the lid to face the peripheral wall portions of the cavities formed in the base substrate (see e.g., JP-A-2012-039022).
However, since the lid which is welded to the base substrate of the related-art semiconductor package is formed of a metal such as Kovar, current or heat is diffused at the time of welding, and power required for the welding is increased.
In the related art, since the power required for the welding is increased, there is a problem that a hollow housing in which the lid is welded to the base substrate cannot be effectively manufactured.